Mischiveous
by lyssaxchido
Summary: Troy and Edward are brothers. Jacob and Gabriella are siblings. Leah's growing more of a female dog each day. Emmett's still retarded. Rosalie? Well, she's Rosalie. Everything else seems to be in place. What could go wrong? TwilightxHSM Crossover!


**Ello, govenor! Here's our first story, we hope you love it, have it, whatever, just enjoy it. :] By the way, is a certain word in a passage is bolded, MaiChi wrote it, until tit reaches a word that is underline, Alyssa wrote it, got it? Get it? Good.**

**DISLCAIMER: We do not own HSM or Twilight now back off.**

_**Unsheathing**__ her claws, she groaned an immense pain as every inch of her body stung, aching her madly. Dark brown hairs pricked on her glossy skin, and a stabbing sensation came from behind her. She was paralyzed, she felt vulnerable, useless. She couldn't hear or see anything around her, was she going to die?_

_She felt her shirt tear along with any piece of fabric surrounding her body, gasping for air as her neck grew, captured by her gold necklace, she felt her eyes opening._

"_Bella?"_

_Who is that? That voice? Her vision was foggy and blurred. All she saw was a large figure hovering over her body._

"_Bella!"_

_She strained her ears at the unrecognizable voice. This was hopeless…_

**-x-**

"Gabriella!"

Standing erect, Gabriella stuttered, "Wh-what? What do you want Jacob?" She exclaimed, glaring at her brother, Jacob. She was having another one of her nightmares, reminding herself of her transformation past. Gabriella had these dreams frequently and it seemed too unnatural, especially when the subject didn't cut Jacob too deep, that past was a mere memory to him.

He cocked his head to the side and chuckled. "You've got to stop having those stupid dreams Brie." Gabriella mentally rolled her eyes. Jacob was always a cocky teaser and she hated him for it. Sure he played basketball, sure he looked desirably delicious (her friend's words, not hers), and, yeah, he was a ladies' man, but he's still too egotistical to function.

"Those 'dreams' have a major impact on our lives Jacob, you can't ignore it!" she backfired.

Spinning a basketball on his index finger, he shook his head. "Had a major impact sis, had." Jacob pointed out.

'Whatever!" she retorted, "Either way, that past made us who we are now, it's sickening. I can't take a bath everyday or my fur with fall off." She complained.

"It's called deodorant and drench your clothes in the sweet smell of AXE!" he yelled, wrapping his arms around her face, her nose engulfed in his armpit. Screaming, she clawed at his back, shoving him against the wall as he landed in a thundering clap.

"Never do that! Ever!" she barked, flattening her ears.

Then the phone rang. Jacob peeled himself off the wall and raced for the phone. "Hello? Wait, what? Really? Dude, that's awesome. When? Holy shit! Can't you give a more advance notice? Your point is? …Fine. Bye."

He turned to Brie. "We've got company."

She was about to approve when she realized a problem. "But Troy was meant to come over tonight."

"Then bring your bloodsucker boyfriend with you. He'll like our visitors, too."

This puzzled her. Sure Troy was a vampire, but he doesn't like the smell of werewolves (except for Gabriella). Why would that change for the La Push Pack?

The doorbell rang. That must be Troy, she thought. She ran for the door and opened it. There he was, standing in his most beautiful self. His bronze hair with his topaz eyes. Sparkling pale skin, like always. She crushed her lips against his into an earth-shattering kiss, and then pulled back with a smile.

"Hey, Jake!" he called out.

"Was up, bloodsucker. Listen, we got company later-"

"Oh, okay. I leave-"

"Actually, I wanted you to stay. Don't worry – they won't kill you."

Then the doorbell rang yet again. Jake got up to answer it. "Hey, Bells. Hi, Ness. Bloodsuckers."

Brie froze. Bloodsuckers. Then she smelt it. One scent was freesia. Then there were other scents. Something caught her nose. It smelled amazingly similar to Troy's. Then there was another scent that was a mix of the freesia and the Troy-like scent. She walked into the front room. And then froze.

There were eight vampires and a half vampire. There was a boy, though, that looked amazingly like Troy. The same bronze hair, except very un-tidy with the same lanky body. Actually, she thought that they could be twins.

Twins.

She remembered the story Troy had told her. He had a twin brother, Edward that stayed with their parents, Elizabeth and Edward Senior, when he ran away. When he came back, he found that they all had died from the Spanish Influenza. Out of remorse, he drank a vile of blood that was infected with the flu. A certain doctor, Carlisle Cullen, who happened to be a vampire, saved him. But he chose to part ways with him.

She felt Troy freeze. "Dr. Cullen? Edward?" he choked out.

The one Gabriella had been staring at spoke, "Troy?"

**Troy** looked as if he had gotten paler, even though that seemed remotely impossible. "Wait, I thought you were _dead._ Wait, you're a vampire?" he asked impatiently.

"I'm not dead. But, wait, I'm a vampire? _You're _vampire?" he hissed.

It seemed almost centuries past as the 3 vampires stared at each other, each of them holding an emotionless gaze.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "I know you're dudes, but just hug, I'm tired." She exclaimed.

Without hesitating, Troy engulfed his brother and lifesaver into a bone-crushing "man" hug. Pulling back, Troy held a large grin on his face. "Wow, you're here. Wow. So, introduce me?" he chuckled at his own eagerness.

Edward stepped forward. "Me, Carlisle, Nessie, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Bella- she's half vampire with me." He nodded as each person stood forward. "I can read minds, Alice sees the future, Emmett's too retarded to function, and Rosalie's a major bitch, everyone else seems normal to me. But, alas, Nessie's my- our daughter." Gabriella noticed the pride in his face; she couldn't help but grin as well. Edward seemed to really care about his family, especially Nessie and Bella.

Greeting each person, Troy shoved his already clammy hands in his pocket. "So, are you guys friends with Jacob and Gabriella or something?"

The vampires raised their eyebrows, "Jacob, yes, but whose Gabriella?"

Chuckling nervously, Jacob opened his mouth only to find a severing pain on his backside; he fell to his knees, looking at his if was going to cry. Gabriella gasped. "You didn't tell them you had a sister! Oh my god, you asshole!" she yelled.

Standing there awkwardly, Gabriella smiled, sticking her hand she shrugged, stepping over her brother in pain. "I'm Gabriella, Jacob's sister."

Bella glared at him, "You have a sister? And you didn't tell us!"

"Wow, Jacob. Wow…" Renesmee snorted, Edward nodded.

Smacking her lips, Alice shook her head shamelessly. "I should've seen this coming."

Wrapping his arms around her petite waist, Troy pushed his nose in her hair. "Hey, she's my girlfriend." Gabriella blushed, purring at his affectionate touch.

Edward laughed. "Nice! Hot wolf girlfriend, hit it!" Immediately, Troy and Ed banged their knuckles together. Spotting Gabriella's glare, Troy pulled back his cockiness, kissing her temple as a silent apology. Bella, unlike Gabriella, slapped Edward.

"Do that again, I dare you." Bella sneered. Edward smiled weekly.

"Sorry honey."

Looking bored, Emmett sighed. "Now what?" he whined, breaking the comfortable conversation.

Nessie smiled, "Let's go to the park!"

Emmett stared at her stupidly. "But it's dark out…"

Everyone rolled their eyes, and walked out as Carlisle stayed inside, escorting himself to the kitchen. "Have fun!" he called out. Muttering a few words, the vampires and wolves raced out the door.

**-x-**

Standing around a campfire, the 6 vampires and 2 wolves sat in a comfortable silence, only hearing the soft noises of crickets.

Running from the bushes, Emmett ran around the circle, handing everybody a bag. "I'm bored, again, let's play I Never!"

Jasper stared inside of the bag, "Kool-Aid? You got Kool-Aid! Where's the vodka-"

Bella stared at him with a major threat in her eyes, pointing at Nessie. Jasper's mouth formed an 'o'. "I mean, cool, Kool-Aid." He faked laugh.

**Hm, what's going to happen? Will any secrets spill? Well, review to find out! We love 'em and it encourages us to continue! :]**


End file.
